Untamed
by Malicewolf
Summary: White ventures off to Mistralton Cave. There she encounters Cobalion, but has an odd attraction to him... Lemon Warning CobalionXWhite


"Don't worry. I'll be back"

That's what White said as she began to pack up her stuff to go hiking a bit with her Pokémon. She was headed to explore the outskirts of the forests near the Mistralton Cave.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Cheren asked.

"Of course I do. I know that the weather may be a bit ugly today. If it does happen to rain, I'll just stay in the first level of the cave."

"Just be careful, White. You know there's a Pokémon who doesn't take too kindly of humans entering its territory."

White stood confused for a second, and then she knew what Cheren was talking about. Cobalion guards the cave fiercely, and encountering it would mean severe consequences. But White loves to take challenges and she merely risked her life trying to save one of her Pokémon once.

"Ok Cheren, I'll see you when I come back."

"Ok White, but please, be careful."

White nodded and continued to walk her way up to the nearby pokemart to buy some essential needs.

"Hmmm, I'll need these, oh, and some of these, and these too…"

White continued her spree of shopping until she had got everything she wanted. After she was set, she started to walk out to the forest. She released all of her pokemon to hike with her as she reached an empty area. There, she sat down and decided to let her Pokemon play a bit in the clearing.

"Alright guys! Why don't you all go play while I make us some lunch, ok?"

"Stoutland!"

"Sam! Samurott"

"Unfezant!"

Her Pokémon agreed as they continued playing. It wasn't long before lunch was ready and all of her Pokémon came down to eat. White started to make her own lunch while she sat down and watched her Pokémon, chowing down on some tasty Pokémon food. White wondered why Pokémon food was so tasty. Of course, she tried it herself, but didn't like the taste of it. After eating, all of her Pokémon began to lie down and rest. Seeing her pokemon resting made her tired too. White went to a nearby tree, and laid her back against the shade. Her eyes grew weary as she tried to stay up. Eventually, she closed her eyes and began to dream.

White had slept for a very long time and at that point, it was around 6:00 P.M. White finally woke up and saw her pokemon up and running again.

"Wow, I must've slept late again! And it's getting dark soon. We ought to go home! Alright guys, time to head back to the cabin! Cheren and the others must be worried about us."

One by one, she called her Pokemon and put them back into their pokeballs. Everything was set to go, except, White saw some ominous clouds in the sky. Then she felt some raindrops. I started to rain and as White began to run, it rained even harder.

"Oh no! There's no way I'm going to get back home in this weather!"

White had no choice but to find shelter until the rain stops. It was dangerous to be out in the forest where trees could be knocked down by the intense wind. White managed her way through the forest, until she saw the Mistralton cave. Now, white remembered what Cheren said about Cobalion, the pokemon who lives there. She knew all the precautions, but if White were to encounter him, she wouldn't mean any harm. So, White ignored the boundaries and went inside the cave. It was dark inside, but luckily, she had her Chandelure with her to light her way.

"Ok Chandelure. I need your light to guide my way through this dark cave."

Chandelure agreed and led White through the cave. She looked everywhere for a spot to rest. Eventually she found a suitable space in a certain corner of the cave. The rain became a storm of terror, and it was clear that White would have to stay until morning. She got out her sleeping bag and made a small bonfire. She called back her Chandelure into her pokeball and was settling down for the night herself.

"Yawn! Good Night!"

White closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. White was asleep, yet she was still alert. It seems that she couldn't help the feeling that there was someone…or something in the cave with her other than her pokemon.

It was midnight, and White woke up to check to see if everything was intact. Once she saw that everything was ok, she started to go back to sleep…until she saw something large coming her way. Her eyes were still drowsy and needed some time to focus. The figure got closer and closer and she could barely see what it was. Her eyes started to gain focus and she saw the blue figure up close and never before. And then, when she gained full focus…

"Oh! Oh my Arceus!"

She scrambled backwards, her back pinned against the wall. It was Cobalion, towering above her fixating her with a cold stare.

"Hmph! You humans have some nerve coming to my cave!"

"I'm sorry Cobalion! I just wanted to get out of the rain! It's terribly storming outside and I just needed a place to stay until morning…."

Cobalion, a pokemon with such a heart of steel, soon saw that White meant no harm to him all. He may have a heart of steel, but his strong sense of justice soon revealed to him of what white really was.

"Hmm…I understand young one. You were simply doing what nature intended. You may stay here until the storm recedes. It is quite dangerous to be outside at this time."

"T-Thank you!" white stuttered.

"Come. I know a place where you'll be warm. Follow me."

White allowed Cobalion to lead her to a better place to rest. She held onto Cobalion through the darkest parts of the cave. White's human vision was inferior to that of Cobalion's.

"Are you alright?"

"I am…I just can't see anything."

With an intense glow, Cobalion's eyes glowed fiercely, lighting up the entire portion of the cave. White was fascinated by such power.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Indeed it is. Now, how about we settle down and get some rest?"

"Well, I could use some sleep…."

White placed her sleeping bag to the warmest part of the corner. She then went inside her sleeping bag and the warmth started to take her to dreamland. Then, it suddenly got too warm.

"Oh, this heat! Why did it get hot all of a sudden…"

She then noticed the Cobalion had laid right next her, making sure she was safe and comfortable.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yes." White said.

Cobalion laid his head down on White's lap. The warmth from the pokemon felt so….so warm.

"Oh…Cobalion…you're so…."

White couldn't describe the feeling she had, but it was an intense feeling. Cobalion could feel it too.

"Yes, you are comfortable are you?"

"Ahhh…."

White then felt a feeling that she had never felt before. Cobalion's warmth seemed to turn her on. She started to stroke his long white beard in a fashion that made her drip.

"White…"

Cobalion was flattered by the feeling of White stroking his lush white mane. He even moaned in pleasure as he arched his back and raised his head so that White could reach his favorite spot beneath his throat.

"Oh, White…I'm feeling a bit…oh this feeling…"

"Yes, yes, I know what you mean."

White was so hot she began to sweat. She took off her shirt to get some needed fresh air. The smell of her scent attracted the attention of the Iron Will Pokemon as he came and nudged her on her breasts.

"Ahhh! Y-Yes! That's the spot!"

White's moans grew louder as Cobalion entered in foreplay. He then stuck out his tongue and began to lick the surrounding sweat from her breasts.

"Ahhh! AHHH! YES!"

Cobalion continued to lick her chest until she was licked clean of sweat. White started to feel wet, and took off her shorts. Her panties were dripping with the scent of her engorged flower. Cobalion was starting to get a bit frisky and nudged to take them off.

"Oh, Cobalion….y-you really want me to…"

"Yes. This feeling….I can't hold it much longer."

"O-Ok…."

As white slowly took them off, Cobalion nudged her flower, lapping up the juices that surrounded her opening. White let out an intense moan.

"Ah! Ahhh! AHHH!"

Cobalion continued as his tongue reached deeper until it couldn't go any further. Of course, when he couldn't satisfy in one way, there was always another.

"Oh, White…."

"K-Keep…ahh…goinh….oh yes! Please…."

White then turn her back and held onto a nearby rock. She then felt the Pokemon grasp her on her waist. White managed to bear Cobalion's weight. Cobalion's member then started retract. His member was just above White's orifice and she could feel it. Cobalion was simply making sure he'd reached his target.

"Have you chosen to assume this position?"

"Y-Yes. I'm ready."

Cobalion's tip slowly entered about an inch. Finally, he was certain he reached his target. He grasp White's waist once more, and thrust fiercly inside of her.

"Ahhh….Ahhhh…AH!"

White was dizzy in her head. She couldn't believe she was doing this to a pokemon. And she didn't care.

"Y-Yes! F-Faster!"

With that, Cobalion's thrusts grew intense with speed and endurance. White was ready for him to cum inside of her at any moment. She arched her back higher so that Cobalion could get a better grip.

"Oh…White…I think…I think I'm about to…"

"Y-Yes! Cum inside me now! Fill me with your seed!"

"A-As you…wish…"

With that, Cobalion entered with one big thrust.

"AH! AH!"

White moaned as she felt her juices mix with his warm seed. Some of the mixed concoction spilled beneath them.

"Ahhhhh…."

White let out a big sigh as Cobalion stayed inside of her. His member remained in her flower for about four hours as he would thrust every now and then. Finally, Cobalion started to relax and withdrew his member as his seed spilled beneath their feet. With that, White collapsed with her member wide open. Cobalion then laid his head onto her chest.

"Good Night, sweet prince" she said.

"Good night, young one…"

It was morning and Cheren was getting a bit worried about white. He stood there for a while until he saw her running up to the cabin. When she reached the place, Cheren noticed that she was still wet.

"White! What happened? Did you get caught in the rain?"

"Um…yeah. I tried to get shelter from the trees, but I still get wet."

"Oh. Well, how was your hiking session?"

"Oh, it was wonderful, until the storm came."

"By the way, you didn't happen to encounter Cobalion, did you?"

White hesitated. She didn't want Cheren to know about what really went on in the cave.

"Nah. I didn't see him. He must've been somewhere else."

"Well white, at least I know you're safe."

"Y-Yeah…safe." White said as she went inside the cabin.

"How about we go to Pinwheel forest sometime?"

"Sure. Sounds fun to me!"

White went inside the cabin, she went to her room. She lay in her bed, and thought about what went on in that cave.

"Yeah…Pinwheel forest sounds like a good place to go…"

She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
